Lyrix
Lyrix (pronounced "LEER-RIX") is a character created by JGREAD. He is a descendant of Lyron, the first Lion Field Marshal, and carried that rank himself for a time, before being exiled from the Lion Tribe. Biography Early Life Lyrix was born in Lion City thirty years before the events of the Chima Roleplay. He grew up close to his older cousin, Lycor, and they shared an interest in a military career. When he grew up, Lyrix befriended the Raven Queen Rica, and thus became close allies with the Raven Monarchy. In the year 9 BR, Lyrix and Lycor enlisted in the Lion Army, and by the year 5 BR, they both reached the rank of General. Raven Civil War In the year 3 BR, shortly after Rawlin overthrew the Wings Row Monarchy and took over the Raven Tribe, Lyrix was training with Lycor at a Lion military camp on the shore of The West Sea. After completing an obstacle course, Lyrix and Lycor were sent by the camp's leading General to liberate blueprints of something from a raven, who'd stolen them from Raven HQ. Lyrix and Lycor set out with a squadron of lion troops to The Great Desert, where Raven HQ was located. They found the raven thief, as well as a team of bounty hunters pursuing him as well. The bounty hunters attacked the lions, and the raven escaped while the two groups battled. Lycor defeated the bounty hunters with his mech-tank and interrogated their leader, Crexar, who explained that he was sent by Rawlin to get the blueprints back from the thief, who was believed to be a WRM spy. The lions left the unconscious bounty hunters in the desert. During the drive back to the West Sea camp, Lyrix contacted Rica to ask if the thief was indeed a WRM spy, and she confirmed it. At the camp, Lyrix and Lycor had a heated discussion on what to do with the Mobile Missile Strike Command plans once the lions obtained them. Lyrix wanted to give them to Rica so she could build a battle station and win the war against Rawlin, while Lycor believed the blueprints should be destroyed to prevent any tribe from building a battle station that large. Despite their disagreement, Lyrix and Lycor assembled a large squadron of lions, who they led into The Great Forest. They eventually found the MMSC plans in the WRM forest outpost, but the bounty hunters arrived at the same time, resulting in a three-way battle that destroyed the outpost. Treachery Lycor obtained the MMSC plans in the end, but was forced into a robot battle with Crexar, who'd stolen a Prototype Raven Mech from the outpost. After signing an unofficial peace treaty between the Lions and WRM Ravens in the ruins of the outpost, Lyrix and the other lions searched for Lycor in the forest. They found Lycor with the MMSC plans after both mechs had been destroyed. The lions took the captured plans to the West Sea encampment, where Lyrix decided to remain, while Lycor went to Lion City. Lyrix secretly called Rica over the radio, telling his friend that he'd take the MMSC blueprints from the lions and give it to the WRM ravens. Lyrix made sure to arrange with the West Sea camp's commanding officer that he'd be the one to deliver the plans to Lion City. On his way to the city, Lyrix met up with Rex, Razalac, and the other survivors from the WRM outpost, giving them the MMSC plans. When questioned by Lyrix, Rex explained that they couldn't fly to WRM HQ, because Crexar's crew would be able to track them there, and tell Rawlin the location of the secret WRM HQ; Rex and the others would need to kill or lose the bounty hunters before going to the HQ. Lyrix then continued on to Lion City, where he found Lycor in the garages, building a new mech-tank. Lyrix asked Lycor if usage of the MMSC blueprints would be a big enough deal for the Lion King or Steward to take care of. Lycor explained that it wouldn't be of enough magnitude to concern the first or second in command of the tribe, and that the soon-to-be chosen Lion Field Marshal would deal with it. Lyrix thanked Lycor for the information, because he and Rica secretly planned to have the Lions and WRM Ravens build a co-owned MMSC (something Lyrix would have the power to carry out after becoming the Lion third in command) to destroy Rawlin and the Talon Industries Ravens with. Returning to his home in the city, Lyrix realized that he'd need to make sure he became the Lion Field Marshal in order to carry out the rest of his and Rica's plan. Ambush While driving his speedor in the plains around Lion City, Lyrix was attacked by Crexar, who'd partially regrouped his team. Lyrix fought Crexar, Rhonux, and Worgon, but was defeated by the three bounty hunters. Lyrix told Crexar that the MMSC blueprints were in Lion City, knowing that the bounty hunters wouldn't be able to successfully attack the HQ. However, Crexar saw through Lyrix's lie, and figured out that he'd betrayed the Lions to the WRM Ravens. Worgon suggested to his boss that they blackmail Lyrix by threatening to tell the lions about his treachery, which in turn would force Lyrix to ask for the plans back from WRM, and give them to the bounty hunters. Crexar strongly disagreed, desiring to take the plans by force, but he announced that he'd use the information against the lion if it would ever benefit the bounty hunters. The hunters left on their speedorz, and Lyrix decided that, if the WRM ravens didn't, he'd need to kill the bounty hunters to prevent the lions from ever finding out about his betrayal. Bridge Battle After the lions realized that the MMSC blueprints were gone, Lycor, who believed the bounty hunters had stolen them, piloted a lion twin blade helicopter to the Great Desert. Lyrix played along and went with him, wanting to make sure he'd prevent Crexar from telling Lycor about Lyrix' treachery. Lyrix and Lycor intercepted the three remaining bounty hunters (Crexar, Corok, and Worgon) at the old bridge across The Gorge of Eternal Depth, where Crexar tried to tell Lycor that he didn't have the blueprints, and that Lyrix had given them to the WRM ravens. However, Worgon convinced Lycor that Crexar was lying, and that the two crocs did indeed have the plans, which started three-way battle on the bridge between Worgon, the lions, and the crocs. The fight resulted in Lycor being knocked unconscious on the half of the desert to the north of the gorge, the bridge being destroyed, and the crocs being stuck on the southern half of the desert. Worgon pinned down Lyrix on the northern half, and tried to blackmail the lion to carry out his own plans, but Lyrix caught the old wolf off-guard, shooting Worgon and pushing him into the gorge. Without enough firepower to take out the crocs on the other side, Lyrix loaded the unconscious Lycor onto the twin blade, flying back to Lion City. Double-Cross After Lycor woke up, Lyrix told him that two of the bounty hunters had escaped, and that the MMSC plans had fallen into the gorge. Lycor believed him and told the other lions, ending the tribe's hunt for the blueprints, but when he returned to his home in the city, Lyrix began to regret his actions. Lyrix began to resent Rica for causing him to betray his tribe, and realized that she and nine other people now knew about his treachery (since Crexar must've told Corok by then), and could tell the lions at any time. After having a brief breakdown, Lyrix gathered himself, and decided that, to end his predicament, he'd need to kill those ten beings. As one of Rica's closest friends, Lyrix had the map of her secret HQ in the Iron Mountains, so he flew to Raven HQ in secret, giving Rawlin and Dr. Radcliffe the map and location of their enemies' HQ. Lyrix wanted to remain anonymous, but Rawlin made him reveal his name. Lyrix explained that he and Rawlin now shared common goals, and suggested that Rawlin send the remaining bounty hunters to WRM, to retrieve the MMSC plans while the raven factions fought. Rawlin agreed to the idea, and mobilized his forces for an attack in the morning, while Lyrix flew back home in the twin blade. Failure The next day, Lyrix discreetly climbed the mountain WRM HQ was built on, as the raven armies were fighting. Lyrix infiltrated the crumbling HQ, and killed five of the ravens who knew his secret (they were easy to find, due to the medals of honor Rica had given them). However, after Dr. Radcliffe extracted his son, Rex, from the HQ, and Rica and Razalac retreated, Lyrix realized that his plan was falling apart. Nevertheless, he fought Crexar and Corok in the HQ, even as the tower was blasted off the mountain by Rawlin's bombardment. Lyrix successfully killed Corok, but Crexar escaped in a raven glider with the MMSC plans. Lyrix narrowly made it out of the falling tower and onto the cliff side with his mountain climbing gear. Despite his failure, Lyrix knew that Crexar thought he'd died in the falling HQ, and thus would never have reason to tell a lion about his secret. From then on, Lyrix created a shadow force of lions loyal only to him within the tribe, to ensure that he'd have help from underlings if a situation such as that ever came up again. New Plan In January of the year 2 BR, Lyrix decided that he'd need to make absolutely sure he became the Lion Field Marshal, since he'd begun forming a plan to convince King Lionel to wage war on the WRM Ravens (partially to get revenge on Rica for nearly getting him exiled, and partially to finally ensure that his secret was safe, by getting rid of Rica, Razalac, and Rex). However, Lyrix faced competition in Lycor, who was just as likely as he to become the Lion Field Marshal. Realizing his only course of action to ensure his future plans came to fruition, Lyrix framed Lycor for the theft of a golden chi orb, a crime punishable by exile from the Lion Tribe. The plan was successful, and King Lionel exiled Lycor, making his cousin the Lion Field Marshal. For the rest of the year, Lyrix carried out the King's will loyally, all the while setting up for a war with the WRM Ravens. Exile In December of 2 BR, Lyrix was trying to convince Lionel to go to war with the WRM Ravens, when Lycor barged into the throne room, now possessing evidence of both of Lyrix' treacheries against the Lion Tribe. Lionel exiled Lyrix, making Lycor the Field Marshal in his place. During January of 1 BR, Lycor rounded up all the members of Lyrix's shadow force within the tribe, and they fled the city, following Lyrix. In the coming months, Lyrix and his lions gained secret informants within the Crocodile Tribe, who provided them with food and weapons, as Lyrix built up his army of criminals, hoping to someday be able to take on tribes such as the Lions and Ravens. Lyrix set up a base on a small islet off the Crocodile Swamp, which he held until the pirate forces of a crime boss named Gibbs attacked the islet in February. Reinforcements in the form of Lyrix's reptilian allies arrived from the Croc Swamp to help fight back the pirates, but in doing so, they revealed their treachery to their tribe; Lyrix and his forces had to retreat to the sea on the command ships his crocs had stolen, as the crocodiles loyal to their king chased them from the islet. Pirate's Life For revenge, Lyrix engaged in a naval war with the "Lord of the West Sea", Gibbs. The quick conflict resulted in the two crime bosses destroying each other's fleet, and retreating with one ship each. By August of 1 BR, both captains learned about a mysterious artifact that could rapidly construct ships, rumored to be located on an island a mile from Chima's coast. They arrived at the island at the same time, and found that foxes had just uncovered the device. As their forces fought, Lyrix, Gibbs, and Klark engaged in a three-way duel for the device, but Lyrix eventually won out, using the device to rapidly create a large ship he named [[The Exile|The Exile]]. ''Lyrix used his two ships to destroy Gibbs' ship, and took Gibbs' remaining pirates prisoner aboard the ''Exile, along with the remaining foxes (with the exception of Klark, who escaped onto the island). Most of the pirates and foxes agreed to join Lyrix' crew, and those who didn't were made to walk the plank. Gibbs agreed to be Lyrix's first mate, but before Lyrix could make more ships with the device, a lion twin blade arrived above, since the Lions had somehow found out about the Icebear Shipbuilding Device as well. The helicopter destroyed Lyrix' remaining croc command ship in self-defense, after which Lycor jumped onto the deck of the Exile and dueled Lyrix for the device. Lycor claimed and destroyed the device, narrowly escaping Lyrix's anger. Lycor flew away in the twin blade, and Lyrix and his crew sailed west on their ship. More Battles At the time of the Roleplay, Lyrix and Gibbs, needing food and materials, attacked the Lion Pastures, after the huge farm had been weakened as a result of the Chima Civil War and the drainage of the chi falls. Despite the Lions receiving reinforcements from The Forgotten, the pirates were able to plunder the farm and escape The Grassy Plains. However, the Exile ''was intercepted by five destroyers from the Lion Navy on its way out, and the pirate ship was destroyed in the subsequent battle. Despite this, most of the pirates escaped on skiffs, with most of their loot. Soon after, Lyrix and his crew attacked a bear exploration ship, stealing it and naming it [[The Sea Slicer|The ''Sea Slicer]]. '' Crawler—Ice Hunter War Later, when the Icebear Fleet invaded the sea from the north, Lyrix found that the white ships, which literally froze the water behind them as they advanced, were endangering the pirates' power on the sea. After witnessing a battle between the Bat and Icebear fleets that the bats won, Lyrix requested a meeting with the Bat Fleet's leader. The pirates were permitted to board the flagship, [[The Ascendancy|The ''Ascendancy]]. On deck, Lyrix and Gibbs met with Grand Admiral Balthazar, forming a surprising alliance between the pirates and the Imperial Remnant. Balthazar sent the pirates to the Gorilla Jungle to obtain Chi Ghost concoctions. The pirates successfully stole the concoctions from the religious temple in the jungle, but gorillas intercepted them on their way out, scattering the pirates. Lyrix nearly fell off a cliff in the ensuing battle, but grabbed onto the edge. When he asked Gibbs to pull him up, however, his first mate betrayed him, letting him fall into the bushes below. Gibbs took control of the pirates and escaped from the jungle, but Lyrix, who'd survived the fall, stole a small skiff from the gorillas, escaping down a western river. Revenge and Capture Lyrix sailed northwest, where he found the Bat Fleet, having defeated the Icebear Fleet, shooting at the Sea Slicer. Lyrix realized that Gibbs must've betrayed Balthazar (which hadn't actually been Lyrix's intent, as he'd wanted a legitimate alliance), and he quickly boarded his former ship. Lyrix attacked and dueled his rival on the deck of the exploding ship, crippling Gibbs by shooting the old gorilla in the leg with his chi pistol. Leaving Gibbs for dead on the exploding Sea Slicer, Lyrix narrowly escaped the ship, jumping into the water. Lyrix was then frozen from above by the Icebear ships when they pushed forward again; like the frozen bats, Lyrix was recovered by the Ice Hunters, and placed in Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier as a prisoner of war. Fire—Ice War Lyrix was surprised to be melted free by Lycor, who was wearing a suit of Phoenix armor. Lyrix explained to a confused Lycor how he got frozen, and escaped the glacier with Lycor as the HQ melted. Lyrix and Lycor grabbed onto the side of one of the Iron Mountains, as the Ultimate Glacier below crumbled from Lycor's assault. The cousins were able to climb up the mountain, but upon reaching the peak to survey the events below, Lyrix was knocked unconscious from behind by Scorpix. Upon waking up, Lyrix found that Lycor had dueled and killed the scorpion. The entire Praetorian Guard then surrounded the lions on the peak, seeking to avenge Scorpix. Lycor tossed Lyrix one of Scorpix' swords, and, fighting back-to-back, the cousins killed all the Praetorian Guards in self-defense. A Stinger-Copter then flew up from below, hovering over the mountain. To save himself, Lyrix convinced Scorponok that Lycor had killed Scorpix and all the Praetorian Guards. Lyrix jumped onto the troop transport section of the Stinger-Copter as Scorponok, in a fit of rage, ordered the scorpions piloting the aircraft to shoot at Lycor with all the craft's weaponry. Lycor was blasted off the peak of the mountain, but the Stinger-Copter used up its remaining fire chi in the act. As such, when Vamprah flew from the south in a Sky Scavenger jet, he blasted and froze the helicopter blades of the Stinger-Copter. The aircraft was sent spiraling down into the mountains, where it crashed and exploded. Lyrix survived the crash, but was separated from everyone else who'd been in the copter. Transformation Later, Lyrix heard of Chima's first wizard, Malgus, and arranged a meeting with the mammoth. Lyrix met with Malgus in a secluded valley in the Iron Mountains, where Lyrix got confirmation that Malgus had the power to erase memories. Lyrix, now alone, wanting to forget about his past life and start over, made a deal with the Mammoth King; Lyrix, in a white lion disguise that Malgus provided him, would steal The Artifact from Saber Mountain for Malgus. Lyrix ventured into the Arctic, and successfully stole the map from the headquarters. However, Lyrix was spotted outside the mountain by a Sabertooth Tiger. Lyrix ran, his disguise falling off, but the glowing blue Artifact suddenly exploded in a cold blast, turning Lyrix's fur white, and giving him the involuntary ice hunter power of spreading snow where he walked. Lyrix, temporarily driven wild, ran through the north, until he was stopped by Malgus, who honored his end of the deal, erasing Lyrix's memories (and gaining the map from Lyrix' mind in the process). Lyrix, now with no knowledge of his previous life other than remembering how to speak, asked Malgus who and where he was. Malgus told Lyrix that he was a white lion who'd always worked for the Mammoth King, but had just lost his memory. Now called "Laxor" by Malgus, Lyrix obediently followed the wizard, venturing with him across the Ice Mountains, into the Northern Outland Mountains. Battle in the Wastelands As they trekked through the mountains, nearing the location of the destroyed Fire Wing Harness Malgus was after, they were intercepted by the allied Senix and Lycor. When Lycor confronted Lyrix and called him by his true name, Lyrix didn't recognize the Imperial Knight, and had no idea what Lycor was talking about, referring to himself as Laxor. While the two wizards fought, Lyrix dueled Lycor using a small ice scythe Malgus had provided him. The battle was cut short when a Stinger-Copter commanded by Skaulus Rax shot warning blasts of fire chi lasers between the four fighters, scattering them across the mountain they were on. Return to the South Since Malgus' memory erasure spell was only temporary, Lyrix began to regain his memories. Malgus had left the Wastelands after obtaining the Fire Wings, so Lyrix, carrying his weapon, began to wander aimlessly through the Northern Outland Mountains, as more memories subconsciously resurfaced. After figuring out his trail of ice and snow was being tracked by Lycor (who Lyrix now remembered), Lyrix turned east. Lycor almost caught up to the fugitive lion, but was intercepted and ambushed by Scorponok, subsequently giving Lyrix enough time to gain another head start. Now turning southwest, Lyrix went around the gorge that divided the Outlands from the Wastelands/Northern Outland Mountains, and ventured over the Outland Mountains that divided the Outlands from the inland. As more memories resurfaced, Lyrix remembered Rica, and decided to pay his old friend-turned-enemy a visit. Lyrix walked down into the Great Desert, where he assumed the raven would be. Appearance, Gear, and Traits '''Appearance and gear-- '''Before being exiled from the Lion Tribe, Lyrix wore the blue clothing of a traditional lion soldier, and carried twin "maChi" guns. After his exile, Lyrix gradually changed into more pirate-looking clothes, carried a more old-fashioned chi pistol, and a sword. After losing those weapons, Lyrix briefly carried one of Scorpix' royal scorpion swords, which he lost in the Stinger-Copter crash. '''Personality-- '''Lyrix was a bold and headstrong lion soldier who wanted to be the best at everything he did. While not as cautious as Lycor, Lyrix is a natural leader like his cousin. After his betrayals of the lions and Rica, Lyrix learned not to trust anyone, and decided to never ally with anyone as his equal; this viewpoint was eventually changed when Lyrix witnessed and met Grand Admiral Balthazar; Lyrix genuinely respected the man, and, unlike Gibbs, wanted to maintain a legitimate alliance between the pirates and Bats. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (First Appearance) * The Chima Roleplay Trivia * Lyrix was originally going to be the RP continuity's version of "Shadowind", the title carried by the exiled lion Lavertus in the Chima TV show. * Like with Scorpix, the plural of the name Lyrix can be both Lyrix' and Lyrix's, used alternately. * Lyrix' theme: Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Ice/snow